


Spellbound

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Witch - Freeform, pre-Civil War, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: You both roamed the world for different reasons; you to discover more about your evolving powers and escape the daunting fact that you are no simple witch, and Bucky is escaping his demons and the constant threat of being caught. When you and Bucky Barnes find your lives intertwined it leads you down a road you both never expected.





	1. Melatonin

Bucky approached the small store, making sure his cap hid his face and that his jacket covered the metal arm he so desperately hated. While shopping in the small market a few days ago he had heard about a small remedy shop from other locals and Bucky was in need of something to cure his inability to sleep. The bags under his dark blue eyes were darker than ever so now he found himself in front of a simple and quaint shop that was squished between others, a small sweet smelling garden out front. He opened the door carefully and a bell rung announcing his presence. As he peered around the lavender smelling shop he noticed stacks of books, vials, and herbs. He heard faint footsteps approaching so he straightened and tucked his metal hand into his pocket.

“Hello,” Bucky greeted as he saw a young woman peek out of the hallway.

“Hello how may I help you?” you replied in perfect English, with a smile. It was rare to find other English speakers in this part of East Europe. Bucky couldn’t help but stare for a moment at your face, your (E/C) eyes almost looking into his soul.

“Uh I was wondering if you had something to help me sleep,” Bucky mumbled. You nodded before walking forward to a large bookcase full of vials and boxes.

“Do you have trouble falling asleep or staying asleep,” you asked as you stepped on to a step stool, your hair swaying around you as you teetered on your black Doc Marten boots that contrasted to your rainbow striped long sleeve.

“Both,” Bucky replied, looking down. You turned slightly and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Well since you’ve come here I assume you’ve tried the traditional Western medicine,” you said as you found the right vial.

“Trust me I have,” he replied. Bucky watched as you grabbed a small vial with purple liquid and held it up to your mouth and murmured something quickly, what he assumed was a simple prayer. People had called you a healer, a witch even but he assumed it was all fear based. You seemed like a simple herbalist to him.

“This should help. It’s a mixture of melatonin and valerian root. One drop on the tongue nightly,” you explained, handing it to him in his flesh hand. You glanced at his other hand which was tucked away before looking up to meet his eyes. When your eyes did meet his, you could definitely see his pain.

“How much?” Bucky asked. Your eyes flickered with something unreadable to him before you smiled.

“On the house,” you replied as you walked towards the counter.

“I can’t let you do that,” Bucky said, suddenly feeling guilty. You waved your hand with a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. Think of it as a trial. If it works come by and tell me and if it doesn’t I have more we can try,” you said. Bucky was stunned at your generosity, in the months he had been on the run he had never met someone as kind and giving as you.

“Thank you. Um sorry I never asked your name,” Bucky said sheepishly, running his flesh hand through his brown locks.

“(Y/N),” you smiled, extending your hand. Bucky cautiously looked down at it but somehow he felt calm in your presence.

“James,” he replied shaking your small hand.

“Pleasure to meet you James,” you said and when he looked into your (E/C) eyes he swore he saw a faint glow. Shaking his head he gave you a nod before walking out of the shop. You watched him with interest, his mind was silent but buzzing with noise at the same time as if a dam was holding everything back. With a sigh you waved your hand, a mug of hot tea landing into your waiting hand as you silently hoped this mysterious man would return soon.


	2. Tarot Cards

When Bucky returned to his small apartment only a few blocks away he headed straight to his bed, stripped off his clothes and opened the small vial you had given him. It was warm in his hand and when he placed the small amount on his tongue like you had instructed, it tasted like the cotton candy from Coney Island. It seemed to awaken a small memory and before he knew it he was buried in the soft blankets, dreaming about those warm summer days with Steve and his family.

For the following nights he rested well much to his surprise. He would wake up and while washing his teeth he noticed the bags under his eyes bettering. Maybe it was magic he jokingly thought. Once the vial was empty he decided to go back to your shop. Simply to get some more he told himself. But there was something else that drew him to you, your kindness. There was something inviting about your smile and warm eyes. But doubt flickered in his head, could you be HYDRA? Simply a plot to catch him? Looking into the mirror he promised himself to keep his guard up and if you were HYDRA he would have to kill you. With that he headed to work.

Bucky returned just a few days later much to your surprise, holding the door open for an older woman who gave you a grateful smile.

“Thank you (Y/N),” she said as she walked off. You gave her a quick wave goodbye as you focused on grinding some herbs together. The soft smell permeated through the room, immediately calming Bucky but also sending his brain into alert mode.

“Did it work?” you asked as he entered, not bothering to even look up. You could tell it was him, his aura was unmistakable. Bucky gave you a silent nod when you finally looked up and you could see the contentment in his eyes. The bags under his eyes had mostly disappeared and he had color in his structured cheeks. With a slight smirk you walked into the back room before bringing out a tea tray.

“So what does an American like you do here in a small Hungarian town?,” you asked as you began to pour some chamomile tea. Bucky hadn’t expected this at all and it put him on even a higher alert. Maybe this was a plot, maybe you were really HYDRA.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Bucky replied approaching you. You gave him a knowing look before returning your attention to the tea.

“Touché. But if you must know I came here to practice my craft,” you explained. Quitely you served the tea, placing the mug in front of him. You didn’t know why you were talking about yourself to him, in your months of travel you had never held a long conversation with anyone, seclusion being your prefered form. But his quiet, reserved nature was alluring and you didn’t sense anything sinister from him.

“What is your craft?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence around you.

“It’s family trade. My mother taught me,” you shrugged as you reached over to a bookshelf and grabbing a frame.You passed it to Bucky and he looked down to see a younger you, in the same worn Doc Martens and a loose flowery dress, and a woman who was most definitely your mother, big smiles on both your faces. You looked almost identical, the same sparkle in the eyes. Bucky left it at that and you were grateful, you didn’t want to explain how you ended up here of all places.

“So how did the valerian root and melatonin work?” you asked, leaning against the counter, discreetly waving your hand making the open sign flip over on the door. 

“Great. I haven’t slept like that in a long time,” Bucky admitted, sipping the tea making sure his metal arm was well hidden.

“I’m glad James just don’t become dependent on it. You’ll have to learn to sleep in your own eventually,” you warned him as you grabbed another vial. You both spent the rest of the quiet day drinking tea and talking about the weather, the town, annoying neighbors, all small talk. By the time you had finished the third pot of tea and packet of biscuits, the sun was setting outside casting a warm glow in the shop.

“I’ve kept you too long James,” you said embarrassed when you checked your clock.

“No. I enjoyed having someone to talk to,” Bucky admitted, standing up from the chair. You couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your face.

“Well you must come back for some more tea. I mean only if you want to-,” you began before stuttering the last few words out.

“I’d love to come back,” Bucky said cutting you off with a small grin. Looking up at him you really came to see how handsome he was, his brown wavy locks framed his strong face nicely and his blue eyes were in constant change between hues. With that he gave you a wave and left your little shop. With a small sigh you waved your hand, the lights turning off and the door locking. Trudging upstairs to your room you walked over to your table and grabbed a pack of tarot cards. Quite simple to use, even mortals could use them but they weren’t predictors of the future like most thought, they were a simple guide to decipher ones intuition. You placed them out and bit your lip in concentration. It was quite clear, James was not a threat but he saw you as one.

As you cooked yourself dinner you wondered how he could see you as a threat. Was he a part of the mafia? Was he running from someone? _Something?_ The possibilities were endless but you knew he was a pure soul with something haunting him and you were determined to find out what that was. Fate had placed him in your path for a reason and it was something you couldn’t ignore.


	3. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get closer but danger gets closer to you both.

In the following days Bucky came by more often, slowly opening up to you much to your surprise and delight. He still wouldn't tell you any detail about his past or where he was from but you did pick up on his love for plums, chamomile tea and your music. It was nice for you both. You were kind and caring, something Bucky had not experienced in a long time and he was a good listener, something you hadn’t had in a long time. You had only lived here for a year but had never made any real friends. But you couldn’t even fathom the loneliness in Bucky’s life. His world was dark and full of sorrow but when you had invited him into your life he felt warmth and light finally surround him.

Eventually you invited him upstairs to your apartment as your trust in him grew. It was the ultimate test and the fact that he wasn’t burned to a crisp by your protective enchantments on your apartment proved he wasn’t dangerous. That is where you currently found yourselves, Mumford and Sons playing softly in the background. Bucky’s brooding figure looked comical in the small rocking chair with a floral blanket on his lap.

“Want some more cake?” you asked as you stood up. Bucky looked up at you and watched the flames flicker in your eyes. He nodded silently as you took his mug to refill it. Bucky watched you silently as you poured him more hot chocolate and prepared him another slice of carrot cake. He couldn’t believe this was how we was spending his days. Being on the run always meant lonely days with the least amount of human interaction but here he was actually enjoying himself. The feeling terrified him.

_Before you leave_

_You must know you are beloved_

_And before you leave_

_Remember I was with you_

The soft notes of Mumford and Sons filled the room and you swayed along to the music as you approached Bucky making him chuckle before his face returned to its usual cold self.

“So tell me James where are you from?” you asked as you sat in front of him, finally mustering the courage to ask him. Bucky sighed, he knew he would have to talk to you eventually. He was always going to be wary of you but he wasn’t as suspicious of you anymore. You were simply a friend and had given him no reason to not trust you.

“New York,” he replied as he stared down at his cake. You frowned slightly and watched as his gloved hand clenched. Oh that gloved hand. Another mystery you wished to crack.

“We don’t have to talk about it James,” you said quietly, turning to the fireplace.

“Bucky,” he said calmly. You turned your head surprised as your mouth quirked into a grin.

“Bucky, I like it. Sorry but no nickname for me,” you chuckled as you toyed with the rings on your hands.

_Are you afraid?_

_How ever could you not be_

_In this rosy light_

_This is strange_

You heard the chair creak and when you looked up you were met with the sight of Bucky standing tall, face stern like always but his hand was extended towards you. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion making Bucky roll his eyes.

“Wanna dance (Y/N)?” he asked his voice quiet as if afraid of your response. Words were stuck in your throat so you silently placed your plate on the ground and stood up. Taking your small hand into his large calloused one a rush of warmth filled your body.

_I feel a hand come through the mirror_

_Pointing at the light_

_Pointing at the light we never see_

_As you put your feathered arms over me_

Placing his gloved hand on your waist you could sense something cold about it. His other hand remained without a glove but you never questioned it. You placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his other hand. He was quite tall so you had to stand as tall as you could making him smirk. The first smirk you had seen from him and it made you blush. Embarrassingly so and you could see the pride in his face.

“Don’t let it get to your head James,” you snapped with a grin.

“I don’t know what you mean (Y/N),” he replied with a shrug and before you could reply he began to move you too around the living room. You were glad you had kept your boots on the extra height giving you a better view of his face. 

_Before you leave_

_You must know you are beloved_

_And before you leave_

_Remember I was with you_

_And as you leave_

_I won't hold you back beloved_

“You know I’m glad you came by the store that day,” you whispered. Bucky looked into your eyes, and now it was his turn to blush. You could see the light pink under his stubble.

“I haven’t had a friend in quite awhile and it does get lonely...,” you started to say before you trailed off.

“I know how it feels to be lonely. For a long time. But I had a friend, my best friend. He was like a brother,” he said his blue eyes turning dark with sorrow. You paused the dancing and clenched his hand tightly in support.

“His name is Steve. Knew him since we were kids and we were in the army together but now things are different. Complicated,” Bucky explained vaguely. You were silent for a moment before taking a step closer and hugging him. Shock filled Bucky and he stood there silently arms raised as you held him close.

“You know its okay to hug me back Bucky,” you murmured. Bucky hadn’t felt the feeling of a hug in almost 70 years and the affectionate gesture was foreign but you didn’t know this. Slowly his arms came down and wrapped themselves around your frame.

“Thank you (Y/N),” Bucky whispered into your hair. 

_And as you leave_

_You must know you are beloved_

_And as you leave_

_I can see the wild has come for you_

_And as you leave_

_I won't hold you back beloved_

_And as you leave_

_See my children playing at your feet_

As you continued to dance along to the music little did you know the men watching you through binoculars from a nearby roof.

“The soldier thinks he’s safe,” one of the men chuckled.

“Well we need to catch him before Rogers does. He’s been looking for him,” the other said as he smoked.

“What about that offer from that Sokovian what was his name? Zemo?” the one with binoculars asked.

“Well until we get orders from headquarters we go after Barnes,” the other replied. They stood there watching Bucky dance with the beautiful girl with smirks.

“Don’t worry soldier we’ll bring you home soon,” one of the men sneered under his breath.  



	4. Secrets Revealed

The sunlight pooling into your room awoke you along with the loud barking of the dog next door. Your eyes opened slowly as you peered around your small room, yawning noisily. You didn’t remember making it to your bed last night but you could feel your cheeks warm as it dawned on you that Bucky must have carried you in here. You had slowly cracked more of his tough exterior and the small triumph made you giddy.

With a flick of your wrist the radio turned on filling the apartment with your usual upbeat music. Kicking off the covers you shimmied to the bathroom dancing along as you turned on the water in the tub. Stripping yourself of your clothes from last night you stepped into the warm water filling it with essential oils; lavender and eucalyptus. Stepping into the warm water with a sigh you turned down the music, waving your hand making the candles around you come to life. With the rich smell of oils and the gentle glow of candles you began your morning ritual.

“ _Hecate, Patron of Witches, Goddess of Sorcery, Seer of all I invoke your light and your spirit to continue to be strong,”_ you murmured as your scrubbed your body. You remember your mother teaching you this when you were only a small child stating that a witches power was strongest if she honored her deities. Maybe you were too honoring and that’s how you ended up with your problem in the first place. Sighing you continued, pouring water over yourself to cleanse yourself of any impurities or negative energy.

“ _Make the road ahead clearer-_ ,” you continued until a chill went up your spine, the water instantly going cold as you watched the candles die out. Clutching the tub you cursed.

“Oh no,” you whispered as you watched the smoke from the candles slither around you. This was definitely not a good sign. Quickly you stood and grabbed a towel to dry yourself. After last night you thought everything was going well but like always something evil lurked.

“Why can’t I ever catch a break,” you sighed as you changed into your usual outfit of leggings and a shirt. You hoped you wouldn’t have to pack up and leave again. Your chest tightened at the thought of leaving your only friend. Knowing Bucky would be around soon to hang out you decided to clean up. You directed clothes to the washer and made the dishes clean themselves as you vacuumed.

The feeling that something was off lingered in your stomach but no other clues appeared. Your anxiety mounted and as a result of your nerves you hadn’t noticed your dishes going berserk at the sink. The plates lost control and crashed into one another sending glass everywhere. 

“Fuck!” you cried speeding forward to clean up the mess. Right on cue you heard Bucky walk up the stairs. You had given him a spare key for when the shop below was closed and he was consistent on coming in almost everyday now.

“What happened here?” you heard Bucky’s gruff voice ask as you picked up chunks of glass. You stood up from the floor and gave him a shy smile.

“Uh dropped some plates. Must have slipped from my hands,” you shrugged with a nervous chuckle. Bucky nodded but looked at you uncertain before taking his usual place at the couch where he watched you make the usual chamomile tea.

“You know you should let me clean up more. I feel like a useless guest,” Bucky admitted as he adjusted his glove.

“Nonsense Bucky. You’re the guest, maybe when you finally invite me to your place you can do everything,” you teased as you sat down next to him. Bucky looked down with guilt and you panicked.

“Oh no James I didn’t mean that-,” you stuttered out but he lifted his head, a tiny smile on his face.

“No you’re right. You’ve trusted me and invited me into your home it's only right you come to mine,” he murmured. You stared at his face and couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay of you mean it Bucky,” you said as you took a sip of your tea.

“I do doll,” Bucky replied smoothly leaning back into the couch with a small smirk. You choked on your tea at hearing the word ‘doll’ giving him an incredulous look. You grabbed the remote and switched on the TV staring at the screen, the Hungarian voices drowning out your thoughts.

A few hours later after watching several movies you went to heat up the soup for dinner. As you turned on the stove and began preparing everything you felt a presence behind you.

“Where exactly are you from (Y/N)?” Bucky asked his voice suddenly incredibly close. You whipped around to find him right behind you face only a few inches from yours.

“James I could have dropped the soup,” you gasped clutching your chest. You hadn’t even heard him leave the couch or appear behind you. Bucky grinned at your surprise and felt a tug of pride at being able to get these reactions from you. He had never felt so confident before. Around you he almost felt like a normal guy and these past few weeks he could feel a stirring in his chest when he thought of you.

“Sorry doll,” Bucky apologized taking the hot plates from your hands and walking back to the couch. As you watched his tall figure walk you noticed how his grey long sleeve clung to him so tightly it showed every outline. You gulped. Shaking the thoughts out of your head you sat back down.

“To answer your question I’m from the States but I’m not exactly sure where I was born. My mom had me in a small cabin in the woods somewhere,” you began to explain. Bucky paused and at you in slight shock as you explained your origin.

“Mother is a bit _eccentric_. Always insisted on being as close to nature as we could,” you chuckled before continuing, “But my family moved around a lot and when I turned 18 I decided to travel on my own,” you explained taking a sip of your tomato soup. 

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Like I said before to practice my craft, to learn more and for spiritual reasons,” you finished vaguely. Bucky knew the last part was a lie, he was trained to read people and he knew you weren’t telling him the whole story. But he couldn’t complain, he wasn’t entirely honest about himself either.

“Why are you here?” you countered.

“Decided to go backpacking through Europe,” Bucky replied but he had a small smirk on his face.

“Liar!” you laughed nudging his shoulder. Bucky shrugged and focused on eating his soup. In the weeks of knowing him you had never really delved into one another’s past but you were growing curious.

Soon you were both done so you gathered your plates and began to wash them. Bucky stood up and rubbed his stomach with a sigh.

“Alright I’m heading home,” Bucky announced picking up his jacket and scarf.

“Bucky it’s late,” you protested as you scrubbed the bowl from dinner.

“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Bucky asked. You paused and turned to him, your gut twisting but you obviously couldn’t give him a reason to stay.

“Alright. But call me when you get home safe,” you replied going back to the dished. Bucky gave you a wave before walking down the stairs and out the door. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as the door closed shut. Something was gnawing at you so you threw down your sponge and ran down the stairs and to the door, your jacket whizzing to you and landing in your arms. 

It was dark enough for you to teleport from street to street safely without being spotted, your eyes peeled for Bucky. Nothing. As you continued you suddenly heard a shout from an alley around the corner so without hesitation you sped towards it. Your heart stopped when you saw Bucky surrounded by three men in all black. Immediately you crouched down and listened.

“ _Soldat_ ,” a man said. You watched from behind a trash can and your eyes went wide as Bucky tore his jacket off, revealing a gleaming metal arm. So that’s what he’s been hiding all these weeks under jackets and gloves. The men immediately brought out guns and you couldn’t stop yourself from leaping out from your hiding spot. Dumb move on your part, you’d never actually been in a fight before but you had to protect Bucky.

“Sorry to interrupt,” you spoke up.

All of them turned to look at you. Bucky was astonished to see you standing legs planted wide, hands in an attack position, that cold air whipping around your hair.

“Leave him alone,” you warned your voice dropping. Bucky felt stuck at the sudden turn of events, _what the hell were you even doing?_ , his inner voice screamed. But you looked confident and not in any way scared of the men with guns in front of you.

“This is the girl you were dancing with Barnes?” one of the agents asked with a dark chuckle.

“Touch her and-,” Bucky growled but you cut him off.

“Go or you’ll regret it,” you snapped. The agents looked at one another and smirked as they burst out laughing. You raised your arm and pointed it at the group anger rising in you. Their faces fell as they all watched your eyes turn milky white.

“What the hell,” Bucky murmured in shock. You looked didn’t look human anymore, you looked _powerful_.

“ _Mitterent invicem_ ,” you said calmly, your light voice now sending shivers down Bucky’s spine. Immediately all three agents pointed their guns at on another and shot. Blood splattered the walls and floor of the alley and you grimaced slightly at the sight. But you didn’t notice the agent behind you.

“(Y/N) behind you!” Bucky shouted already charging forward. An explosion of pain in your back sent you reeling forward, the bullet going through your chest pulling a cry of pain from you, your eyes returning to their normal color.

“(Y/N)!” Bucky yelled as he slammed the agent that had shot you into the wall effectively killing him. You laid in a puddle of murky cold water, facedown in shock not daring to move. You felt a warm hand flip you over carefully, Bucky’s worried face filling your vision and when his eyes saw the blood spilling out of you, his face morphed into something indescribable. _Oh God....I did this to her,_ Bucky thought panic hitting him like a whip. He knew his happiness wouldn’t last long and now here you were bleeding out in a dirty alley all because of him.

“Shit,” he swore immediately moving to cover the wound but you stopped his hand.

“Bucky wait. Leave it,” you whimpered as you prepared your body. This was not at all how you wanted him to find out you were a witch and this was definitely not the best way for you to find out he had a metal arm.

“What the hell do you mean leave it? You’re bleeding out!” Bucky snapped. With a groan you placed your hand over the bullet hole.

“Trust me. But don’t freak out,” you pleaded. Bucky looked uncertain before helping you sit up. Bucky watched silently as you took a deep breath. A slight warm glow spread from your hand, slowing down the blood. A few moments later you removed your hand and watched the hole slowly close. When you lifted your head you were met with the shocked and dumbfounded face of Bucky Barnes.

“I’ll explain everything. Just get me out of here,” you groaned. Without a word, Bucky picked you up bridal style and ran into the cold night.


End file.
